Will you Mai Taniyama?
by morningnight
Summary: Its Christmas Eve and Naru is walking Mai home from a party...well the title pretty much sums it up.


_Will you Mai Taniyama…?_

_Written for Fairy of Music and Literature_

"Bye!" Mai yelled as she stepped out the door. "And Merry Christmas!"

Mai walked down the steps and out into the cold night. A blanket of white snow covered Shibuya. Mai shivered and pulled her coat closer to her as a cold breeze blew in the wind. "Are you alright?" Naru asked. Mai looked up at him.

"Yea im fine." Mai said as she as smiled up at him. Tonight was Christmas Eve and Mai and Naru were walking home after a long Christmas Eve party at Bou-san house. Both Naru and Mai were invited but Naru being Naru didn't want to go. In the end Mai ended up dragging him there and even though he didn't show it, Mai knew Naru had had fun. Mai continued walking when she saw something on the other side of the street. Naru watched as her face lit up. "Naru, can we go through the park?"

Naru turned to see the park on the other side of the street. "You do realize that it will take longer to get home?" Naru asked as he walked over to her. She beamed at him. "I know, but its looks so pretty with all the snow!"

Naru sighed. "Fine."

"Yes!" Mai grabbed his arm and pulled him across the street and towards the park. She slowed down when she reached the park entrance. "It's so beautiful!" Mai said as she saw the park. Everything was covered in a foot of snow that sparkled when the park lights shined down on it. Naru watched Mai walk next to him looking at everything with awe. He smiled to himself as he realized some things would never change.

All of a sudden Mai stopped. Naru turned to look at her. She was staring up at the sky. "Mai?" Naru asked after a moment.

"It's snowing." Mai whispered. Naru looked up at the sky to see little white flurries falling from the sky. He looked back at Mai and said. "Come lets go. It's getting late."

Mai looked at him before nodding and running over to him. He turned and continued to walk. They walked in silence for sometime before Naru noticed something odd. Mai was walking a little farther behind him, with her tongue out. He stopped and looked at her. "What are you doing?" he asked her. She looked up at him. "I'm trying to catch a snowflake with my tongue. You should try it its fun!" Mai said before sticking her tongue out and trying to catch another one.

"That's childish Mai." Naru said flatly. Mai glared at him. She walked right pasted him before bending down and picking up some snow. "Mai what are you doing?" She ignored him as she continued to play with the snow. "Mai" She stood up, and turned to face him. She raised her hand before throwing a snow ball at Naru. Mai watched as it hit Naru on the chest. He seemed so unaffected by it. "Mai stop being childish." Naru said wiping the snow off of his coat. Mai turned around and started to stalk away when something hit the back of her head. She felt the freezing cold snow slid done her coat. She turned to see Naru walking over to her with a small grin on his face. She knew by the way he was acting that she could never prove that he was the one that threw the snowball.

Mai turned and ran a little ahead before stopping and spinning around in circles. Naru stopped as he saw Mai. Her spinning was kicking up some of the snow around her making her look even more beautiful. She stopped and look at Naru with a huge smile. Naru stood there, hypnotized by the sight. Mai giggled to herself as she saw his reaction. She spun around one more time before continuing home.

Naru watched as she walked away. He had to do this; he had to do it now. Making his legs move, he quickly caught up to Mai. He walked up behind Mai and wrapped his arms around her waist, making her stop. She looked up at him with a smile before pulling his face closer to hers and kissing him. He turned her around d and pulled her closer to him.

They broke apart and Mai looked up into his piercing dark blue eyes. She smiled up at him. "I love you." She whispered before pulling him closer and kissing him again. Naru broke the kiss and took a step back. "Naru?" Mai asked confused.

"Mai I-"Naru cut himself off, trying to find the right words. "Mai.-" He started but stopped.

"Naru's what's wrong?" Mai asked getting a little worried.

"Mai I love you, I love you so much." Naru said. Mai continued to look at him confused. "I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life." Mai's eyes widened as she watched Naru get down on one knee. "Will you Mai Taniyama marry me Oliver Davis?"

Mai stood there frozen, staring down at the beautiful diamond ring that Naru was now holding. She tried to form words. Her heart pounded against her chest, as her mind went blank. Her whole body was frozen.

The snow continued to fall around them, as the silence grew. Mai opened her mouth but nothing came out, so instead she did the only thing she could think of. She made her body move forward towards Naru. Once she was within inches of him she kneed down. The ice cold snow didn't seem to bother her. She leaned forward and placed her lips on Naru's.

"Yes."

* * *

hi! i know this is kinda short but i tried...um i really dont have much to say, but um...MARRY CHRISTMAS! n i hope you have a great holiday and i hope you enjoy this little piece...! please review!

sorry for spelling and grammar mistake

I don't not, under any circumstance, own Ghost Hunt. All rights go to the Author; Fuyumi Ono


End file.
